Once upon a KHR
by SwissGem96
Summary: Who say's fairytales can't happen in real life? Modern KHR Twist on the fairytales, featuring various characters x reader. Reader insert one shots.
1. Rapunzel I

**A/N: This is the first in my new collection :D A modern twist on the fairy tales KHR style, so I really hope you like it :)**

**So, first up is Rapunzel :) Enjoy :D**

She reached out, firmly grasping the handles of the window. The soft breeze lingered, her [h/c] locks wavering in the air. It was time to close the windows for the day- the orange and red splattered sky watching her overhead.

For some reason, she never felt alone. Gently smiling, she closed the windows, shielding her from the world.

"Why do I have to go there?!" yelled Gokudera, throwing his hands in exasperation. He had just finished three missions in a row, and now that he was back home, Reborn was bombarding him with another mission.

Reborn clicked his tongue, at the same time clicking the safety trigger off his gun. Gokudera couldn't help but gulp.

"This mission was personally assigned to you by Tsuna…"He said, and that was all Gokudera needed to hear.

"Tsuna knew that you're the only one smart enough to crack those codes, and dense enough not to over think anything…"

Gokudera could feel his cheeks bursting with pride. He stuttered incoherently, waving his hands in dismissal, along with red cheeks. Reborn rolled his eyes; that no good Tsuna was right. He was too dense to even understand the insult he sent in his way.

Gokudera rushed to his room, packing his suitcase with clothes that he thought would be suitable for mission assigned by Judaime himself. His thoughts were interrupted with a gun positioned point blank at his head.

"I wasn't finished…"Reborn said slowly, holding the tip of his fedora.

"Gokudera…You are heading towards Germany…The headquarters of this specific Italian family is located there…It won't be easy, especially for you –"

"What do you mean for me, Reborn-san?"

"For anyone except me, it has the highest recorded number of subordinates in the world, but they aren't that strong, not that smart either…"Reborn said, lowering his fedora, lightly showing the smirk curved upon his lips.

"Leave it to me then, Reborn-san...I'll make Judaime proud…"He exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically- his heartfelt confession needed that effect.

xXx

[Name] headed out her room, accompanied by the expansive spare of ten subordinates as her escorts to the breakfast table-she thanked God that they weren't that smart, otherwise she wouldn't be able to go the bathroom alone, no seriously.

"Hello uncle…"She said slowly, as he kissed him on the cheek. He nodded subtly, wrinkling his moustache.

She couldn't help but stifle in her laughter. Every time he would try to talk, his moustache wriggles up and down, along with his eyebrows. She was practically raised by this man, but still the temptation to laugh was too much.

He lightly stirred circles in his tea, mixing along the excess sugar he had added. He flapped his newspaper, as he turned to the next page.

"Uncle, do I really need this much of guards around me? I'm not a baby anymore…"

"Now, we talked about this…You have to be safe...My job as the boss…Err…I meant politician of this country…You have to be safe…You do know what happened to your parents because they were so naïve…"He said nonchalantly, repeating the same thing he had told her since the day she started to ask questions.

She nodded but decided to protest this time. She was old enough wasn't she? She hadn't met anyone outside-trapped alone in this fortress, in her room, even in her solitude.

Every time somebody even tried to approach her, they would immediately scare them off.

"I let you go outside, don't I?"

"Yeah, but the bodyguards don't let me talk to anyone…They don't even listen to me…If they work under me, they should at least respect me…They don't have manners at all…"

"And that's how I command them to be… [Name], you must not trust anyone…Every word they speak could be a lie…The ruthless world killed your parents…I only want you to be safe…"

She sighed in exasperation, finally giving up. She felt too guilty to talk. She owed him more than anything.

xXx

A one week trip, that's all she needed. A trip over the moonlit lake below her, across the sun kissed mountains.

A trip…Alone. Alone, alone, alone, alone, away from those idiots without even a single speck of a brain. She would come back, of course. She couldn't leave her family.

She would leave her uncle a letter, that's what…a letter.

She tiptoed to the door, kicking off her blankets, stealthily unlocking her bedroom door. The old door creaked open, as she mentally cursed herself for her stupidity.

She bit her lower lip, as she clutched the strap of her duffel bag. Thankfully, the goons outside her door were sleeping.

Gokudera shook his leg, trying to dry off quickly. The moonlight shining off his silver hair didn't help either. Grumbling under his breath, he slugged the black beanie over his wet locks, heavily trudging towards the mansion.

He scoffed, this was fucking easy. The lake had immediate access to the back of the mansion; he didn't even have to kill anyone…yet. But the only problem was, he was fucking wet and soaked to the bone.

He shivered as he heavily trudged through the grass- with every step, his shoes splashed water squeakily.

Man, fuck this.

Gokudera headed towards the building, finally pulling out his retractable rope. It was called retractable, because it was something that Spanner created, and rope because it's strong enough to hold even an elephant.

He shook himself, trying to sprinkle off the remaining buckets of water, to no success. Fuck this. He shot the rope onto the roof, hoping that it would catch hold onto some shit, so that he could get this done with.

He grazed pass the two floor windows, almost reaching the third.

[Name] fumbled around in the dark, knocking on every piece of stray furniture. She groaned in exasperation, as she felt her way back to her room. Why did she forget to take the torch?!

She grumbled as she threw her bag onto the bed. She strode towards her window, in anger, as she violently pushed them open, almost chopping off Gokudera's head.

"Fuck…That was close…"said Gokudera, in exasperation, deeply sighing in relief. He slowly peeped through the ledge-seeing no one there, he jumped in.

He pulled out his dynamite, holding one between his teeth, in case someone came out. He shook his leg, unbuttoning his white long sleeved shirt, which was now sticking onto his skin.

He stuffed it into his bag, hoping to dry off for a while. He had time. He flexed his arms, unashamedly showing off his toned chest, and his arms.

She grumbled out of the bathroom, wrapping the towel around her body, cursing herself repeatedly.

"I had only one thing to do…Only one thing…It was only for one week too…Took the entire closet, but no…forgot to take the fucking flashlight…The most important thing when every light in the house is off!" She yelled at herself, absentmindedly closing the bathroom door.

She walked into her room, face to face with a flexing silver haired male.

"Oh my God!"

And plop went the dynamite out of his mouth.


	2. Rapunzel II

**A/N: Hope you like it :) This is the middle of the story, and the end will be updated soon. Very soon. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter as well :)**

She gasped loudly, instinctively trying to clamp shut her mouth. His eyes widened out of shock.

He rushed towards her quickly. Tripping over his own stray dynamite, he collided against her form, successfully shutting up the women.

"Shh…Shh…I'm not going to hurt you, only if you don't make a noise…So keep quiet and cooperate with me, woman!" He growled at her, tightening the grip he had over her mouth.

Damn it, at this rate, scaring her to death was the only option. All his dynamites were soaking wet, and the dry ones were still in his spare of clothes inside his waterproof bag.

Thank god, she was just a woman…whom he had never seen before. His eyes bored into hers, her breathing coming out ragged.

She was scared. On top of that, she wasn't even supposed to be here. He read the mission briefings a million times, and it never mentioned about a female famiglia member. She couldn't be a maid; the room was far too luxurious for that.

His eyes slowly trailed the surroundings of her room, much to her confusion. Her breathing slowed down, as she followed his gaze, her mouth still clamped shut.

Yes, the room was far too luxurious. The room was decorated with mythical tapestries- she even had a self portrait of her, though it was snug behind the door. Maybe, she didn't like the way she looked in it.

Bah, women.

The king sized bed had draperies warmly enveloping it, and from the looks of it, it was handmade. She chose her favorite colour for this.

Such a spoiled brat, reminded him of himself. Again… Bah, women. The most puzzling question was, who was she?

She has to be a mistress maybe, but she looked all most his age…Maybe even younger, but then in the case of mistresses you could never tell.

She wasn't supposed to be here, and it would ruin all his plans. It was supposed to be a stealth mission, that's all.

His eyes trailed her form, instinctively looking away as a steady shade of pink dusted his cheeks. Damn it, she was fucking half naked.

"O-okay…W-who are you?!"He sputtered, trying to keep the growl in his voice. She stared at him blankly. Maybe this thief was a wimp; he suddenly lost his confidence all of a sudden.

Damn it.

He quickly pulled away from her. Grabbing the stray bed sheet, he quickly threw it at her, looking away amidst it all.

She quickly wrapped herself with it, along with the towel, as she steadily stood up. He growled under his breath, as he ruffled his silver locks in frustration.

She leaned against the wall, heavily breathing, as she silently reached for the door handle. She might as well, try to get away, when his back was turned away from her.

Her lips quivering, she gently unlatched the door, instinctively garnering his attention. Damn it, she was trying to escape.

"Take one more step…And there won't be a single piece of you left…" He said slowly, grasping the dynamite sticks firmly in his hands.

He was planning to blow her up?! What kind of animal was he?! He had to be one of those gold diggers.

"Step away from the door, before I blow you up…And trust me when I'm saying this, I'm not like that baseball freak…I'm dead serious…"

Baseball who?

"I said step away from the door!"

Taken aback by his voice, she stepped away from it. She crouched near her bed, hoping that some miracle would save her from this bomb maniac.

He sighed in exasperation, as he stared at the panic stricken girl.

"Now, tell me who are you…and what connections do you have with this mafia family?"

"Mafia?...I don't know what you're talking about…Please don't kill me…"

"Gah…Woman, I'm not going to kill you…Wait, you expect me to believe that you don't know about the mafia, when you're practically living in one?"

"All I know is they originated from Italy…I don't know anything else about the Mafia…My uncle is a politician, that's why he lives in this-"

"Wait…and your uncle's name is?"

"Colombo…"

He began to bitterly chuckle, ruffling his silver locks.

"I guess he didn't tell you…"He said softly, staring at the girl. Should he tell her then, or maybe just like the Judaime he just wanted to keep her safe.

"He didn't tell me what?!...Don't tell my uncle is involved in the mafia of all things?!" She exclaimed, completely forgetting her fear and the fact that she was conversing with…some silver haired guy, who broke into her house.

Well, he didn't have to say anything. She guessed it, so he might as well, continue, or maybe she was just acting dumb.

"Well, he is the Don of this specific mafia family, everyone knows that…But the question is who are you, women?" He grunted at her, glancing at the moonbeams shining in.

He still had time to interrogate her, and get the documents out as well.

"Oh my god!…I'm the niece of a mafia boss…Cool but at the same time terrifying, that means maybe my parents were involved in it too…Ugh…I can't believe he didn't tell me…"She said, mostly to herself, out of disbelief.

He threw his hands in exasperation, facing away from her. Was she actually telling the truth? He didn't trust her one bit.

He would have to ask Shamal about her, before taking her words.

"You, women…What's your name?"He said ignorantly, pointing at her.

"[Name]…Mister, if you don't mind me asking…Umm…Who are you?" She asked slowly, lifting her gaze towards the silver haired male.

He still didn't trust her enough.

"Try anything funny and I'll kill you…I'm from the mafia as well, right hand man to be exact-"He quickly clamped his mouth shut, at his own ramblings. He was almost going to reveal not-so-important information to her.

"I didn't want to know that…I meant your name…"

He blinked at her. Wasn't this girl intimidated at all, by him?! Maybe, it was his fault for being somewhat nice to a girl.

Stupid rule of the famiglia; respect women. That was total bull, but Reborn-san and Judaime…

"My name is…Gah, you don't need to know…"He growled at her, throwing his hands in exasperation. He grasped her hand, pulling her up.

"Look, as far as records go, you claiming to be his niece doesn't exist…"

"What do you mean? You think I'm lying…"

"I know you are, woman…"

"B-but I'm not…I swear…"

"Fine, then prove it…Lead me to his office…If you really are his niece, you probably know every inch of this place…" He said roughly, tugging on her arm. Her lips quivered again.

There was no escape from him.

"I'm not lying…I'll take you there…Just don't kill anyone…" She said slowly, the tears streaming down her face. He clicked his tongue, loosening the grip he had on her arm.

She was just too damn stupid to believe the lie he had just said.

xXx

He shoved her roughly onto the leather chair, swiftly tying her arms to the chair. As good as gold, she was right. She led him directly to the office-still wrapped in the bed sheet that he had thrown at her.

It was too damn easy, especially with her, to get to the office. They just let her waltz in; they were half-sleepy too, looking rather drunk.

And he used his smoke bombs to ninja through the door. It was already dark in the first place.

"Don't try to escape…I rigged the chair just now with dynamites…"

Well, he wasn't exactly telling the truth. He was half bluffing. He had them in his pocket anyway. She believed him, anyway.

She sniffled, carefully wiping away her tears.

He rolled his eyes.

He sighed under his breath, as he lifted his gaze towards her. Shrugging off his thoughts, he rummaged through the drawers. His eyes skimmed through anything that he deemed important.

By the looks of it, they had a lot of money passing in and out these days, as opposed to the multiple debts they had almost ten years ago.

"Ten years ago…"He mumbled under his breath, flipping the next page. He threw the files onto the table, instantly falling to his knees. He rummaged under the table, lifting it to see if anything was hidden there.

"You better not try to escape, women, when my guard is down…"He grunted, pulling the hidden file from under the table.

She nodded meekly.

"So, this is what Reborn-san wanted…The blue file…"

"Woman, seems like your uncle is on the black side of the mafia…"

"Black side?"

"No wonder, he didn't tell you…Well, at least you were telling the truth…"He said nonchalantly throwing the file at her.

She quickly caught it, flipping opening it.

"These are…"

"Lists of people he killed, or had killed…In the past twenty years or so…You've been on the list for ten years now…"He said smirking at her… So much for the niece story.

"W-what…He wants me killed-"

"Yeah, now I'm wondering if you're his niece…I'm wondering why he would want you killed, woman."

xXx

She hugged her pillow tightly, silent tears streaming down her face. Her uncle never loved her, the only family she thought she had, was gone.

She tossed to the side, clutching the dynamite sticks he had given her in one hand, the other grasping the red lighter that he had tossed at her.

"I'll be back, women…I need to ask my Judaime what to do…He would never abandon you…So take this…They haven't tried to kill you yet…Means they want something from you…For now…Keep this…" He muttered that day, as he grazed down the window.

He threatened her to keep the window open. It was funny, how she was listening to a complete stranger as opposed to her guardian.

She would have never believed it, if she hadn't seen her name on the black list. Were her parents…as well…

He uttered something else that day.

"Keep the window open, women…And this time, try to wear some clothes…"

He might have been lying, but then she believed it.

xXx

"But then, the women, she-"

"That's what's interesting here…There are no records of her anywhere…It's like she had been shielded and cut off from the entire world…Trapped almost…And because of that its impossible to find out anything about her..So, what do you say, get some pictures of her…maybe naked…easy for me to find more information about her then-"

"Damn, you old pervert…Gah, I'll get you pictures, but not the kind that you fucking want okay!" Gokudera yelled, almost close to snapping at his perverted ex-tutor who is sometimes also his current.

He stood up, willing to walk away from the room.

"Oh, by the way, he wants you to keep her safe…He needs more proof as well to get rid of that family permanently…"

Gokudera faced Shamal, his lips uttering the words, "Judaime…"

xXx

He impatiently tapped on the window, loud enough only for her to hear. Cursing herself, she rushed towards the window. Confirming it was him, she gently pushed it open.

He rolled his eyes, as he stumbled into her room.

"Sorry, Silver haired…guy…Uncle called me to speak about some missing files-"

His eyes flared up, as he glared at her, waiting for a pleasing answer.

"I lied…I didn't tell him it was you…I don't know your name, anyway…Not that I would tell if I knew…"

"Here, keep this…"He said quickly, shoving stray mini-dynamites onto her hand. They were small, but he thought they were enough for a woman to handle.

"It will keep you safe, so throw right, okay woman?"

She nodded, stuffing them under her bed, with the rest of the ammo he gave her. He quickly cut to the chase, asking to take a picture of her.

"They need more proof…So I need more information from his office and also from you…It's the only way to help you get away…It's not like you can swim with me all the way to Vongola HQ"

She hesitated. It was her uncle after all. What were they planning to do to him?

Reluctantly, she agreed to help him, keeping her bedroom window open for him, almost every week. He promised that he would help her, and also the most important thing, what exactly happened to her parents?

It was the only reason; she agreed to help the silver haired stranger.

xXx

His visits became more frequent. He didn't even need to sneak into his office anymore. [Name] would have already, made a copy of all the hidden and even the not so important files, ready to hand it over to him when he entered through her bedroom window.

This mission was supposed to be a full stealth mission. He would have already failed the mission, due to his contact with [Name], but he assured them that she was the inside man, and that she was innocent.

It was like something forced him, and only him, to go back to her mansion. Yamamoto even offered to take up the mission that he so hated in the beginning. Gokudera instantly refused, yelling obscenities, as he chased him out of his office.

It was almost two months, now. Two months since, he accepted the mission, causing him to accidently stumble onto her.

He even lost count of the number of dynamites he had handed over to her. He would always keep aside a few for [Name].

So far, they haven't tried to harm her, and the information they gathered was slowly building up. He had gathered enough information for his Judaime to tear down that despicable mafia family.

He needed one more though; the final legal proof.

She gently pushed open the window, as she stared at the full moon above her. He was the first person she had ever had a chance to talk to, like an equal.

She never had anything to say to him. The only conversation she could build up with him was about the mafia, and the new files she handed over to him.

What could she tell him, anyway? The new books she read, how happy she gets-every time he enters the room.

She could listen to him speak forever. She finally found someone who would talk to her; he was the only one anyway.

He sometimes forced her to speak, something about how she should also say something, and that it was stupid to be the only one speaking.

The familiar tapping on the window, interrupted her thoughts. She turned to face him, who was already seated contently on the window sill.

"You looked like you were spacing out, woman…So I tapped the open window…"He said, slugging his hands into his wet pockets, as he entered the room.

"Here…"She said, handing him over the spare clothes that he had left the other day.

"Did you get the files?" He said slowly, knowing that he had more than enough information for everything.

"Yes…It's on the table like usual…"

He nodded, nonchalantly taking off the wet shirt sticking onto his skin. Water droplets that clinged onto his perfectly sculptured back, were heavily defined by the moonbeams falling on him.

He ruffled his silver locks lightly, sprinkling droplets on to the already wet carpet. It sloshed every time he moved.

She stared blankly at him. His abs, perfectly defined, the water droplets clinging onto them desperately. It looked so smooth surprisingly, his wet silver locks wavering with every single gesture.

It's not like she has never seen him, without his shirt. In fact, she has, a countless number of times, but today, it felt different.

His eyes flickered to her form, the heat rising to his cheeks. Knowing this indecent girl was watching him only made it worse.

Today, it felt different. He knew he wasn't here for the files. Part of him came back for the mission, the other for something else, something that he had felt recently.

He could never stop thinking about her. He even helped Shamal with the research, just to make sure he wasn't trying to find out anything irrelevant about her. He did though, Shamal almost Vongola googled her bra size- and he wasn't interested in that one bit.

He took a wavering step towards her. She was so close. He reached towards her, placing his hand on her cheek, cupping it gently.

Before he could regret anything, he kissed her.

He kissed her. His fingers trailed to her chin, tilting it upwards, as he deepened the kiss. His lips molded against hers, their bodies forced itself together- his bare chest against hers.

She moaned against his lips, as their tongues intertwined together. He gently pushed her against the bed, trapping her palms beneath his, just like his mind trapped with thoughts of her.

He quickly broke apart from the kiss, slowly drifting towards her neck- his nose gently trailing her cheek. Her breathing came out ragged, as his tongue circled her neck, before lacing it with kisses.

She gasped with every kiss he gave, the hold she had on his silver locks tightening by the second. His eyes met hers for a second, before her retreated to her neck again- his fingers raising the hem of her T-shirt.

His rough hands caressed the side of her stomach, eliciting an unexpected moan from her lips. And that's when he realized, that he couldn't do it.

He couldn't do it to her.

"[Name]…We shouldn't be doing this…"He said slowly, getting off the bed. He shoved his shirt into his bag, grumbling along with it.

"Why?"

"Because it's not right…I shouldn't be…Tch…This was a mistake…" He said quickly, grabbing the file off the table. Without even reading the contents, he shoved them inside his bag.

"Wait…A mistake?...Ah, I get it…You used me to get all the information, and now that you got everything you're going to abandon me here…"She said sniffling, as she quickly wiped the tears streaming down her face.

It was a mistake to trust him.

She crouched near her bed, grabbing the box that contained a variety of dynamite that he given her, to be safe he said.

It was bull.

She shoved it onto him.

"Woman, it's not what you think-"

"It is what I think! I never said anything wrong to you…I did what you said…I don't care if you want to abandon me here…But pretending that you were my friend…You knew that I would fall for you one way or another…And all this while, you're more ruthless than my uncle…I rather die with him, than even step outside this prison with you…It was my home before you came along…I wish I died unknowingly, than having to meet you…I wish I died before I met you!"

"[Name]…Oi…Listen to me…"

She wiped her tears, as she headed towards her table. She opened the drawers, taking out the rest of the papers. She threw it at him and said, "There, that's everything…Now you don't need to come back…Go back to your precious Judaime that you've been telling me about..."

Reluctantly grabbing the sprawled papers, he shoved them into his bag. He really didn't care, anymore.

"Woman, I'm giving you one last chance to listen to me…Let me explain…I-"

Before he could even say anything else, she walked towards her bathroom, and slammed shut the door.

"Damn it, fuck she's stubborn...Like I care…I never liked her in that way anyway…"He grumbled under his breath, as he grazed down the windows- his heart heavy.

She trusted him so easily. Her naïve-ness of the true motives of the people outside the world, led to her own downfall.

She trusted him, like she would have done for anyone who uttered the words "Trust me…"

Her lack of knowledge of society's true motives, made her go back to her uncle- when she realized that he was the only true home left for her all along.

Completely forgetting that her name was on the black list, she decided that the silver haired stranger was a liar. Her uncle would never treat her like that-used and finally betrayed.

She never told him, though, about the silver haired male. She never told him, anything. She kept that promise, and secret hidden.

Because no matter what, she couldn't trap the feelings she felt for him in her heart. That was until, one of Colombo's subordinates found a damp white long sleeved shirt-the scent of Bvlgari still lingering on it-,right near [Name]'s bedroom window, that was still open.


	3. Rapunzel III

**A/N: And I finaaaaallly finiissshed youuuu 3 Hope you like this, took me a hell lot of time :3 I might do Hibari or Reborn next :) Feedback is much appreciated :)**

Yamamoto leaned against the table, laughing heartily, as he placed his hand on his stomach. That was a good joke. He had to tell it to someone.

"Gokudera, you have to hear this…"He said, entering the room, bearing a wide grin upon his face. The silver haired male stared blankly, at the papers sprawled in front of him. He scoffed under his breath, almost as if he wasn't listening to a thing Yamamoto said.

He finally lifted his gaze to the baseball freak, only to lower it again. Sighing under his breath, he held the bridge of his nose. His silver locks wavered, as he groggily rubbed his eyes.

"I really don't care anymore…"He muttered under his breath, as he stared blankly at the black haired male. Yamamoto pursed his lips slightly, only to regain his warming smile.

"Hahaha…It's okay then…I have good news for you…Tsuna is coming…"said Yamamoto beaming obliviously at Gokudera.

He lowered his gaze towards the papers. What was he going to tell Judaime?

xXx

[Name] grasped the single dynamite stick in her hand. She retracted her fingers slowly; she had held it so much that the covering had started to peel off. The gun powder would sometimes waver against the dusty floor of the dungeon, especially when she fell asleep.

It's been exactly three months now.

She wasn't holding it because it belonged to him. It was the only thing that could save her life right now because frankly glooming about him wasn't going to help, because he was never going to magically appear and save her life.

Even if he did, where would she go after that? She had no place to call home.

The dungeon door opened with a creak, it sounded like death every time it opened. Her uncle entered the quaint prison, his leather shoes scraping the stoned floor. His moustache wrinkled at the smell of blood, almost as if he basked in this moment of glory.

"[Name]…" He muttered indifferently.

She knew what he came for.

"I don't know anything about him…" She said slowly, the words she had been repeating since forever. He closed his eyes lightly, like he would always do.

"You betrayed my trust…I gave you everything and you say that you have no idea where he is from?!" He yelled, like he would always do. Getting tired of this, she scoffed under her breath. He had been trying to kill her for the past years, and here he was talking about trust.

She retreated to the hay blanket, hugging her knees, in her attempt to avoid further questioning.

"You can't keep doing this, [Name]...I have a limit as well and now it's growing thin…It's a shame that I can't kill you…" He said slowly, as he strode off in anger.

xXx

His cloak wavered majestically in the air, as he strode through the hallways. It wasn't long before he trampled the end of the cloak, tripping elegantly on the floor.

Tsuna rubbed his head, quickly straightening up, hoping and praying that no one saw that. He was just getting used to the cloak- he was forbidden to take that damn thing off. How the hell did Primo walk in it without tripping on air?

He successfully entered Gokudera's room for the 'debrief' of the mission.

"Judaime…"

Before even saying a word, Tsuna plopped onto the arm chair, firstly taking his cloak off. He started fanning himself with his hand, even though the air conditioning was on.

"Err..You might not want to do that…I heard Reborn-san will be joining us later-"

"Reborn?! But I thought he was in- Never mind…"He exclaimed in exasperation, throwing his hands.

"What's the mission status, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked slowly, leaning against the arm chair comfortably. Gokudera sighed under his breath, as he made his way towards the table.

"Abort the mission, Judaime…"

"Oh, this is what Reborn was telling me about-"

"Reborn-san knows-"

"Everyone knows…I just wanted you to tell me yourself…Even about your family-"

Gokudera abruptly lowered his gaze, away from the concerned look in his eyes. Tsuna sighed under his breath, ruffling his brown locks.

The silver haired male slowly sat on the carpeted floor next to his boss. He stared blankly, just thinking.

Just as Gokudera was about to speak, Reborn walked in, scaring a certain mafia boss sending him scrambling for his cloak.

"Stop running away…That's what you always do…You run away…"said Reborn nonchalantly, holding the tip of his fedora.

"Reborn-san…I don't-"

"You ran away from your castle…You ran away from the tower…You ran away from her…In turn running away from this mission…You need to set your priorities straight, if you ever want to be Tsuna's right hand man-"

"But he is my right hand man-"

"Shut up, Tsuna…"

Tsuna pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly. Gokudera smiled reluctantly, it dropped instantly though. He blinked, as he gazed at Tsuna.

"Judaime, will you help me then?"

"Of course, Gokudera-kun…But…err…what's her name?"

"Ah, that woman's name…Its…[Name]…"He mumbled incoherently, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. God, telling Judaime this was embarrassing.

God, why was he even blushing? It wasn't as if he liked her, which he didn't, he just wanted to save a damsel in distress.

And it was not because he liked her.

What would he think of him now?

xXx

Something was wrong.

There was no one around. The moon was at its highest peak, looking down on him, its milky beams showing pity.

The crickets chirped innocently, as they skipped near the tall marshes beside the moonlit lake. His shirt flapped against his skin nosily, as he shook off the water droplets on his legs.

He plopped the duffel bag onto the ground, grabbing the dry dynamite. Something was definitely wrong; it looked as if the guards were forcefully removed from the front entrance.

He stayed away from the windows, for some reason he felt they were watching him too. He couldn't afford do anything stupid especially today.

Judaime was counting on him, and he was waiting for the signal. He definitely couldn't afford to be distracted by any woman coming his way.

He looked up, his feet trudging the grass. They rustled against him, somehow capturing his attention. Pieces of paper, torn, were dispersed at his feet.

He stared at them in confusion, before crouching towards them.

_Come back…_

_I really like…_

_You…_

The words were sprawled out idly on the paper. The jagged marks did nothing to hide the feelings that were on it.

He jerked his head upwards. His heart raced, his breath hitched, almost in pain and regret, when he realized the window was still open.

xXx

She paced back and forth in her cell. Something was wrong. [Name] yelled in exasperation, as she tugged on the prison bars.

The clanking echoed throughout the empty dungeon. There was no one. The guards who were on duty had retreated upstairs all of a sudden.

It was just as he said.

"_You can stall all you want…But he'll be back…And before you know it, you'll be leaving…"_

She mentally gasped, as she rushed towards the straw blanket. She grabbed the dynamite desperately in her hand, hoping that the tattered thing would somehow light up.

Okay, it was just like lighting fireworks.

She inhaled deeply, as she reached into her pocket, taking his lighter in her grasp. She wasn't proud to admit that she was lying.

She cared for him, and she kept that stupid lighter.

She carefully placed the tattered dynamite amidst the bars. Clicking on the lighter, she carefully ignited the dynamite, instinctively running away towards the corner.

The fuse died slowly, reaching the dynamite, igniting the stray powder spilled astray. It wasn't long before the dynamite burst open.

The blast wasn't powerful enough.

She scoffed in exasperation, as she kicked the used up dynamite to the side. The blast dented the bars, making it easy for her to crawl through.

xXx

His shoes slouched against the carpet, sprinkling water droplets on to it. The room was dimly lit by the pitiful moon beams.

The room looked so bare and different somehow. He still remembered the way he walked out. He even had the shame to take the files she had flung at him, along with the dynamite.

He probably hated her now, but that wasn't the point, he had to complete the mission for Judaime.

"You've finally come-"

Gokudera pulled out his dynamite instinctively at the unfamiliar voice. He chuckled, wrinkling his moustache lightly.

He stepped into the light, identifying the silver haired stranger. He mentally gasped, stepping back lightly.

It was a Vongola guardian, not only that, he was the right hand man. This could ruin everything that he had ever planned.

"Where's [Name]?!" The storm guardian growled, tightening the grip he had on the dynamites. His countless number of subordinates stepped back lightly, and for that Gokudera smirked.

"[Name]? The innocent girl that you ruined with your lies…My niece…She's fine…Perfectly fine…She said she didn't want anything to do with this room, so I gave her another one-"

"Bullshit! Quit fucking around! She would never say that! And on top of that, she was on your black list wasn't she…Your so called niece…"

"I have no idea what you are talking about…She didn't even know anything about the mafia until you came along…I was protecting her and it was all fine…Until you came along!" He said innocently, stepping closer towards the hot tempered silver haired male.

"Protecting her…my ass! I could have done a better job-"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Huh…?"

"Why…Didn't…You? You only made her life worse…She despises you with every bone in her body, and that might not even be an exaggeration…"He went on, a malicious intent glinting in his eyes.

Gokudera breathed in heavily, loosening the grip he had on the dynamites. He wavered lightly on his feet, the guilt feeling heavy all of a sudden.

"Stop bullshiting…"

Colombo smirked, wrinkling his moustache. He pointed at the distracted male; the subordinates lunged at him senselessly.

He couldn't fight back. They just kept coming. He bursted a few of them, but the rest were like ants to left over chocolate.

He couldn't bear to fight back.

xXx

She sucked in the pain, as she headed towards the main corridor. The subordinates were nowhere to be seen.

What her uncle said couldn't be a lie…That idiot might have really come back for her, or that's what she hoped.

She wasted the last dynamite, the only dynamite she had, her defense was gone. Heading towards the main corridor, she stopped at the last wall lamp.

It was all because of that idiot's stupid shirt, and that stupid perfume. How the hell did she not see the stupid shirt, oh yeah, she locked herself in the bathroom so she didn't see him leaving, remember?

She was stupid.

In anger, she kicked the wall at the specific point, opening the emergency air chutes, which led to almost every room in the house.

She had to start somewhere.

xXx

Colombo himself initiated the interrogation session, and Gokudera was beaten senseless, tied shamelessly to the chair.

The ropes were digging into his skin; it was the first thing that started to coat with blood.

"I'll repeat it again for the fun of it…What else did you tell her?"

Gokudera scoffed again, this time spitting out the blood pooled in his mouth. His head tilted back heavily, he didn't have the energy to hold it straight and spit him in the face…this time.

Colombo was irked by his attitude; quite the rebellious brat wasn't he?

Punching was getting too mainstream now.

Colombo grabbed his pistol.

The first shot hit Gokudera's thigh, the other his leg, and another… his arm. He yelped out in pain, as he cried out.

"Oh tush…It's not going to kill you, but it'll get rid of the cockiness you have left…"

"…Fuck you…"

He let his guard down, and he couldn't even initiate the signal for Judaime to act on.

He was stupid.

xXx

She watched from below. The room was suspiciously empty. He was just sitting there, half alive, tied to the chair.

Why wasn't anyone guarding him?

How could all of the abundant subordinates just vanish off to somewhere else? There was something definitely up.

"Woman, don't enter the room…"He mumbled, blood sputtering out of his mouth. He repeated that same line over and over again.

She couldn't. She just blindly ran behind his chair, trying to cut off the ropes first.

"Don't enter…"He mumbled again, his eyes firmly shut.

She bit her lower lip, struggling to take off the thick ropes. It just didn't budge. Kneeling, she searched his blood coated shirt for a knife, a gun, anything.

Finding a gun, she chose to use it, even if it would definitely impact his hands. She shot between the ropes, grazing his hands, jerking him awake.

"Shit!" He cried out, holding his hands together. He weakly stared at his hands in disbelief. He slowly staggered straight, wavering as he stood up.

He saw her, coated in moon light, reluctant tears streaming down her face.

He squinted his eyes lightly, as he staggered the short distance. Every step he took, he could feel the bullet piercing his leg over and over again.

He faltered, his form colliding hard against the floor. She rushed to him, clasping his face in her hands, trying to keep him awake.

"Woman…Get the flare…Vongola…"He wheezed, his hand shivering as he motioned towards his pocket. She nodded quickly, as she rummaged his pocket for the single flare.

She rushed towards the window, finally igniting the signal.

"Alright…There it is..."muttered Tsuna. Finally, his panic session was almost over.

"Took him long enough…"grumbled Ryohei, as he straightened up.

[Name] glanced up at the clapping, none other than her own uncle. She cradled his head to her form, staring straight at Colombo.

"I thought you said you didn't know him-"

"I don't…Turns out I didn't know you either, uncle…You kill people…You tried to kill…him…"She said slowly, her voice breaking, as she held him tighter.

She still didn't know his name.

"You're perfect for this role, [Name]…Innocent child dies at the hand of the Vongola…What up rise would it create…And on top of everything I needed you dead anyway…With you gone, I officially am the boss of this famiglia…Just like I had asked from my father before this…No one would accept you according to the laws…You are practically a stranger to the mafia family…It's just the stupid Vongola who was in the way…Tsuna Sawada…Decimo…You had to die of natural causes or by someone else's…I've tried to kill you a countless number of times, but it always failed…I'm glad I didn't kill you though…"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Gokudera squirmed lightly, heavily opening his eyes. He struggled to his feet, holding the chair, his free hands clasping his open wounds.

She forced the stubborn male to lean on her.

"I'll…tell…you why…"

"Ah, you lost your cockiness…It's finally easier to talk to you…"said Colombo smirking, as he wrinkled his moustache.

"You have to pass your eighteenth birthday… otherwise it wasn't legal yet…"

"What wasn't legal?"She asked softly from the heavily breathing male.

"You couldn't sign it over to him…If…you…weren't eighteen…because even…even if he killed you…the family…would have…gone to someone else…Or if there's no one-"

"It would go to the Vongola!" Colombo yelled out in exasperation, fiddling with the luxurious rings on his fingers.

"I like how I am now…I don't want it to change for anything…Including you, troubling niece…"

Gokudera stood up a little stronger now. His two feet were firmly placed on the ground. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, wiping away the unprofessional blood coating it.

"[Name]?" The silver haired whispered. She nodded slowly, motioning for him to continue. He took a deep breath.

"Gokudera Hayato, right hand man of the Vongola Famiglia…"

She forced a smile onto her face. He was actually trying to introduce himself properly, at a time like this?

"[Name], take back the dynamite that you gave me…"He said panting heavily, with a slight smirk to his tone.

She sloppily tugged the stray dynamite that was attached to his belt, through his shirt, making it difficult for Colombo to see what was happening.

"Now!"

She threw the bombs that she had in her hand at them, startling them. They weren't lit though, so it just scared them senseless.

The real thing was when Gokudera threw his lit dynamites onto them. Bursting against the dry dynamites, it created an array of scattered explosions at their feet.

If he wasn't dying right now, he swore he would have chuckled triumphantly.

"Get them!" yelled Colombo in vain. Gokudera already decided.

The signal was given, Judaime was coming, and his condition he would only mess up everything.

"[Name]…Judaime is coming…But for now…"

With that, he held her close to his form, as he leapt out the window. Colombo yelled out in annoyance and hysteria.

She could feel herself freefalling, his arms firmly wrapped around her.

The fall only impacted on him.

She rolled off him, as she kneeled by his side; her legs feeling temporarily numb.

"Gokudera?!" She cried out, clasping his face in her hands. It wasn't long before he groggily returned to his senses.

"Why the hell did you jump out the window-"

"I swear there were supposed to be some bushes here…"He mumbled incoherently under his breath, still gazing at the sky.

"It…it…wasn't a mistake…I …I…lied…" He said, a weak smirk tugging at his lips.

"Gokudera…We have to run…"She said quickly, tugging his arm, while he nonchalantly spat her away.

"Don't worry, woman…Judaime is here…"He exhaled softly, lifting his arm weakly. Struggling with his actions, he playfully caressed her cheek with half-lidded eyes.

The blinding darkness took over him.

xXx

She tucked the loose strands of her hair, behind her ear, as she strode through the hallway. Clutching the white roses tightly, she paused right outside his room.

His beloved boss and his fellow guardians were gathered inside. His resolve was strong, though it took three days for him to gain consciousness.

"Judaime…I'm glad you're alright-"

"Gokudera-kun…I'm glad you are okay…You were severely injured and-"

"Umm…Judaime…Where is she?"

Tsuna's gaze wandered towards the door, almost sensing her presence. Tsuna playfully nudged his best friend, as he slugged his hands into his pocket.

Ryohei laughed loudly, as he opened the door for her to enter, taking her by surprise.

"[Name]…Woman, you're in one piece…"He grumbled as he leaned against the bed post slowly. She nodded slowly, unsurely glancing at his guardians.

She felt alone though.

She walked towards him, placing the bouquet on his table. He instinctively blushed as he caught a glimpse of the flowers. Darting his eyes away, he muttered soft obscenities under his breath.

White flowers.

Ryohei coughed suggestively, as he dragged a reluctant Tsuna out of the room. Gokudera's eye twitched in annoyance. He wanted to scream out 'Judaime, don't leave me alone with this thing!"

Now he was alone with the woman again, and this time he had no escape.

She stared at him blankly, as she sat beside him on the bed. He sighed under his breath, as he drew his fingers through his silver locks.

Her palms slowly sank into the bed, as she stared at him, waiting for him to say something…anything.

"[Name]…"He said softly, avoiding her heavy gaze.

The corner of her lips tucked into a light smile.

His injured palms were placed on the bed, next to hers. Clutching the bed sheet tightly, he exhaled heavily.

"…Sorry…"

It hurt when he moved. His fingers set out to caress her finger tips, clutching the white bed sheet. They had a life of their own.

Her eyes closed instinctively, as the heat rushed to her cheeks. Leaning towards him, she slowly opened her eyes again.

His eyes were out of control, as they aligned with her impatient gaze. And now he couldn't take his eyes off her.

His mind wasn't listening to him.

He was trapped.

Trapped with endless thoughts of her, trapped with denial, guilt, trapped with thoughts of possession- keeping this unknown, hidden woman to himself.

No regrets. No hesitations.

And with that he kissed her with the same undying ferocity he had, when he first captured her trapped lips, her heart.

Finding the key, which could slowly someday undo his.


	4. Sleeping Beauty I

**A/N: Hope you guy like this xD Sleeping Beauty with a KHR Twist :DDD Yesh and the sex bomb is Reborn this time :DDD**

**Enjoy xDD **

She fiddled with the end of her dress, as she clung onto the arm of her mother. The Italian woman pursed her lips, nevertheless forcing a smile at her daughter's irritating nature.

"She doesn't seem that keen-"

"No…No…She's only five…She hasn't even talked to him properly-"

"I have! He's mean and rude, and he almost broke my toy…and then he made me cry…I hate him mummy…I hate him!" [Name] whined, burying her face as she tightened the grip she had on her mother's arm.

The Italian woman sighed under her breath, as she thoughtfully stared at Vongola boss in front of her.

Timoteo sighed. He grasped the scepter in his hand, as he carefully walked towards the hiding girl. He knelt in front of her, withdrawing his palm towards her.

The little girl wiped her tears, as she slowly placed her small hand in his. It was out of respect.

"Now…Don't cry and don't listen to what he has to say…You are a beautiful girl, and I bet you will be even more beautiful when you grow up…Now that I know you don't like him, you don't have to marry him-"

"I don't?" She asked, her eyes widening in happiness. Her mother cleared her throat. Timoteo chuckled, as he stood up slowly. Placing his hand reassuringly on her shoulder, he smiled.

"Don't worry…The marriage doesn't have to take place…She's shedding so much of tears…The alliance will take place anyway-"

"Oh! Thank you, Ninth! Thank you!" She said happily, as she knelt in front of him.

"You can at least try to be friends with Reborn right?" He asked slowly, a sneaky smile playing on his lips. The little girl instinctively shook her head as she screamed out another 'No'.

xXx

Reborn sat at the head of the table, placing his legs directly on the glass table. His black coat draped around the arm chair, his orange shirt loosened at the color, teasingly revealing his chest to anyone who enters. His prized possession, the fedora, carefully placed within arm's reach on the table.

Tsuna gently closed the door behind him, as he shuffled the paper work beneath his fingers absentmindedly.

"Hello Dame-Tsuna."

"Hie-hi!" screamed Tsuna flailing his arms, as the paperwork took flight together. Reborn nonchalantly scoffed as he retreated to polishing his pistol.

"W-when did you get back? You were supposed to be gone for a week!"

"Oh really? I didn't notice...It didn't take me that long to finish that so called chaos anyway… " He muttered indifferently, placing his fedora back where it belonged.

Tsuna exhaled deeply, as he counted to ten slowly, and then he remembered something he shouldn't have.

"Reborn…The Ninth send a letter for you-"

"Let me have it, then…"

"Err...Wait, you must be tired...I'll give it to you in a while-"

"You lost it, didn't you?" said Reborn, his eye on the verge of twitching.

"Me?! No! I didn't!" He protested, stammering as he scurried behind his desk. He dropped to his knees, shuffling the stacks of paperwork he kept hidden under his desk.

Reborn approached him, his gun clicked again. How could that…never mind…who was he kidding, it was no good Tsuna after all.

"I found it! I found it! Please don't!"Tsuna pleaded, as he knelt before Reborn, the letter firmly placed in his hand.

Reborn snatched it from him, inspecting the letter carefully.

It wasn't long before Reborn threw his gun at him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You crushed it…" Reborn said nonchalantly, as he opened the letter.

xXx

She wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks, as she nonchalantly fixed the black head dress. Her black heels clacked against the wooden floor.

She was made liable to wear something with proper etiquette.

Descending down the staircase, all eyes darted towards her; they were supposed to feel sorry for her.

Members of different families assembled today, wondering who would kill her first.

She mingled with the crowd, smiling politely as she took their meek apologies and sympathies. The Ninth approached her genuinely.

She smiled for the first time that day.

"How are you?" He asked gently, grasping the scepter in his hand. She meekly smiled at him, nodding her head politely.

He chuckled bitterly.

And then he walked in.

He held the tip of his black fedora, shadowing his eyes from her. His collar firmly positioned, his black tie never wavering from sight.

He slugged his hands into his pocked nonchalantly, as he politely bowed.

Her eye twitched in annoyance, almost biting back the urge to shoot him with his own pistol. That stupid pistol he hid in his belt.

That stupid same pistol he had bullied her with.

" . .Here?"

Timoteo bit back the urge to laugh. Reborn, on the other hand, smirked. Out of politeness, he took off his fedora, bowing.

She blinked before bowing back. The stares had already started.

"[Name], your mother wanted you to be safe…I know that…And I also know that you harbor a painful-"

"Unrequited love for me-"interrupted Reborn with a smirk. Her eye twitched, as the heat ran to her cheeks out of anger.

"What I meant to say was….This isn't working out well but [Name] you have to live-"

"With me…"

"With him?!"

"Yes, with him…You are the main target right now…And frankly I'm not in charge right now…The Decimo is…and because you know Reborn so well-"

"Exactly! Because I know Reborn so well-"She protested. Her tone dropped, her gaze flicked to the Ninth's concerned gaze.

Reborn stared blankly at her, waiting for her answer that he already knew.

"I'll wait in the car…"He said nonchalantly, slugging his hands into his pocket, as he strode off. Hushed whispers arose.

The most eligible bachelor had just arrived and no one noticed. Even a funeral was a place to so call 'alliance' families.

Every opportunity was like a blessing, and that is why Reborn decided to stay in the car.

xXx

She heavily unpacked her belongings. The room was much too large for comfort, especially when she had to leave her home soon after her mother died.

Ever since her birth, her family had always been a target. The first one to leave was her father. Her family was mostly used for resources, and it was always handed over to another family, because of the lack of heirs.

Her birth was the first.

None of the previous bosses ever had children, because they couldn't. The family was then handed over to someone else.

Another family.

It was tradition.

Her birth ruined it. It ruined all their plans, because an heir was born.

"I still don't get why everyone's trying to kill you…You're useless…"

Her eye twitched again. It was stupid Reborn. He was annoying. She knew him too much to find him attractive.

…Okay, fine he was damn attractive, but he was beyond sadistic.

She despised him the first time she met him. He was probably one of the main reasons she found boys disgusting and mean when she was small.

She trusted him though. She hated him, but she trusted him enough to leave her house. It wasn't only because of the Ninth.

It wasn't only because she needed protection.

She trusted him, them, that she wasn't being protected for the sake of her family's resources. She was being protected because they cared about her.

She was family.

Reborn used to visit her family mansion occasionally. At first, she thought it was her parents scheme to try to get her to change her mind.

But it wasn't.

He never changed the way he acted towards her. He was mean, but when he was nice, she couldn't believe her eyes.

The nicest thing was the fact that he never stopped coming. When her father passed away, he was there.

He comforted her in the way that he could, which was pointing a gun at her head, trying to cheer her up by threatening her.

He never stopped coming.

He came when he could, even if he couldn't. He came to visit the family at least once a year. She grew up with him.

It wasn't long before he became her annoying brother, who told her things that she didn't even want to hear.

"Reborn, I swear to God-"

He smirked at her interrupting her threats. He sat beside her on the bed, placing his fedora aside.

"I just came to say sorry for your loss …and hello…"He said blankly. She sighed under her breath, before smiling at him lightly.

"Its okay-"

"Dame-Tsuna will protect you…"

"Dame who? You mean the Decimo? Stop bugging the poor boy already…" She said in exasperation, rolling her eyes.

His lips tucked into a light smirk, as he placed his fedora back on his head. She cheekily put her tongue out. He rolled his eyes.

"Idiot…"He muttered under his breath, before walking out, his coat wavering in the air.

She watched him leave. She smiled under her breath, before taking the pistol that he had placed beside her on the bed.

It was for her.

She chuckled lightly, before opening the bullet compartment. It was empty like it always was. She rolled her eyes, before sighing under her breath.

She smiled.

He was so obnoxious.


	5. Sleeping Beauty II

**A/N: Hope you like it :) Took me a hell lot of time. The plot…everything. Really hope you like the modern twist, hope you understand it actually…Hehehe…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

The door grazed against the carpet, it opened slightly ajar, letting the light creep through, illuminating a portion of the room.

A smirk tugged on his lips, as he pushed the door wide open. It slammed against the bare wall, the thud echoing throughout hallways.

"[Name]-"

"Don't say anything…I'm awake…Wide awake…My eyes aren't even closing…"She scampered abruptly, through half lidded eyes.

He smirked again.

She couldn't take his Spartan waking methods anymore. She was still recovering from last time.

Her hair disheveled, clothes disarrayed, as she wiped the drool pooling at the corner of her lips.

"Ah, so you learn fast, [Name]. Good. Faster than Dame-Tsuna…It only took you one year …" He said nonchalantly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

She groaned in exasperation, burying her face into her palms. It was painful living with him.

Tsuna chose this moment to walk in, with an espresso in his hand, wide awake as usual. She still didn't know how he did it.

Again, it was painfully living with him.

"I can't believe you're so hard on her, Reborn…Try to cut her some slack, will you?" muttered Tsuna, fully clad in his official attire, sipping the coffee lightly.

He didn't even look tired at all.

"Don't order me around, Dame-Tsuna."

"How do you live with him?! We stayed up yesterday as well…Obviously I can't wake up this early, even the freaking rooster isn't awake!"

"Don't complain, and stop being so spoiled…" Reborn said nonchalantly, pulling the blankets off the bed. She groaned again, hugging the pillow to her chest.

xXx

The poker chips clacked against each other, in the palm of his hand. He swatted the mosquito, on his slightly torn, checkered sleeve. His eyes scanning the rundown dive bar, tables filled with figures in sleek suits, stone studded rings on every finger.

The expensive wine, served on elegantly crafted trays, headed towards them. The waiters, ready to bend at their whim.

The time now read 3 AM. The game had been going on, since last night, the money was piling in.

"Did you find out anything?" The voice spoke through his veins. He silently muttered; the answer that was obvious at this point.

"No."

The voice sighed, sending jolts throughout his body.

"The hotspot for forbidden information. And you're telling me that you still don't know where she is…"

"Boss, no one has seen her for the past year and-"

"I'm aware. She can't just disappear off the face of the earth. I'm giving you one more chance…to live…She can't stay hidden forever…"

The voice shut itself, leaving him with him with grief stricken thoughts. There was no point. He knew he was going to die.

xXx

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, instinctively causing all heads to turn towards her. Reborn, his pistol gripped firmly in his hands.

"Ow. The coffee heated the cups too fast…"She muttered under her breath, before carrying the tray towards them.

Tsuna exhaled in relief, placing the Mafia newspaper aside, taking the mug into his hands.

Sitting next to Reborn, she placed his mug on the table. He shook his head lightheartedly, the grip on his weapon loosening.

She smiled at him, sipping the coffee lightly.

"So, when are the others returning from their missions?" She asked.

"Gokudera-kun probably next week…Hibari-san, never…No, he comes everyday to get a new mission…Big brother is still with the Varia…Yamamoto-kun might come today…" Tsuna said slowly, a smile slowing forming on his lips.

She smiled at him. Whenever his guardians gathered, Tsuna would glow, without them, that smile just wouldn't form.

He was all alone, in a huge mansion.

Reborn sighed under his breath.

"Dame Tsuna…You're getting late for your meeting-"

"Yeah! I'm going! Bye bye…"He yelled abruptly, realizing the time. He chugged down his coffee, gathered the stray paperwork on the table, before he running off.

She chuckled lightly, placing her mug on the glass table. He turned towards her, holding the tip of his fedora, lowering it lightly, shadowing his eyes.

He didn't find that amusing, it was Dame-Tsuna, being Dame-Tsuna. What was funny about that?

Her eyes closed slowly, the sun glinting off her eyelashes. He smirked lightly; it highlighted every unpleasant thing on her face, the scattered pimples, light patches.

Imperfection.

The curve of her nose, and then her lips.

Her lips parted, light contours of dryness running across. Smidges of black coffee clung onto them, with every sip she took, coating them.

The foam kneaded at the corner of her lips, highlighting her cheeks. Her eyes closed slowly, as she blinked.

Her lips coated with coffee, that definitely looked appealing than the coffee mug wasting away on the table.

Yes, he was watching her, gazing at her.

She turned towards him, her eyes aligning with his.

"Reborn, were you listening to a word I said?" She asked, out of annoyance. The foam smudged her cheeks as she spoke, touching her upper lip.

Inclining the fedora, he smirked at her.

She looked away stubbornly. Once again, he was not listening to a word she said, that look on his face, sleeping with his eyes open, probably.

"What are you a kid?" He said nonchalantly, a light smirk tugging on his lips.

She instinctively wiped the corner of her mouth, still pouting at his previous actions. But this was Reborn, so.

"You still got some more…"

"No, I don't…I wiped it all off-"

"Here…"He said rolling his eyes, his fingers brushing against her upper lip. His hand left her, but not before his fingers dandled on her cheek.

Those eyes.

She was staring at him, with those eyes.

Before she could say anything, he stood up blankly. Lowering his fedora lightly, he shadowed his eyes.

"I have some work left to do…Don't do anything stupid, [Name]…"He said nonchalantly, before walking out the dining room, leaving her all alone.

She stared blankly at his coffee mug, which was half full.

He treaded through the corridors, his leather shoes creaking against the floorboards. The wall lamps, dimly illuminated the hallways, shadowing his eyes further.

His fedora leant over his eyes, completely hiding them from sight. His eyes told everything.

Why did he do it? Why did he walk away? Why couldn't he do it?

She stared blankly at the cup, then back at the archway. Why was he so cold?

She couldn't even comprehend what he was thinking, was he even thinking at all? The sudden shift in his personality towards her, she didn't understand.

Today, he walked away.

Reborn slumped against his bed, unbuttoning the long sleeved white shirt, which clung onto his skin. He headed towards the curtains, pushed them aside, waiting for the sun rays to hit him, hard.

The rays lit him, his eyes shadowed no further. His eyes revealing him.

The light defined the curve of his perfectly chiseled abs, toned shoulder blades, his piercing eyes.

Those eyes of her. She stared at him, with such concern. Those eyes didn't show admiration, they shone.

She knew his skills more than anyone, even though she never saw him fight in person. Those eyes never saw him for his strengths.

They looked at him, with weakness, desperation. He looked back, in desire, undying sinful lust.

Those eyes showed him who he was, and that's how she looked at him.

She knew he was sadistic.

She knew he was obnoxious.

She knew, but he didn't.

He knew, but she didn't.

She looked at him, knowing, mostly his weaknesses. He couldn't take it.

It was official. He saw her as a sister.

She saw him as a brother.

xXx

Gokudera slugged his backpack over his shoulder, a grin plastered on his face. He finished the mission perfectly for his Judaime, faster than that baseball idiot- he meant Yamamoto at that.

Happily he headed towards the main hall. His smile instantly dropped, hearing the loud half hearted laughter from the man himself.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

He frowned instantly, slamming the doors open.

"Gokudera-kun!" exclaimed Tsuna, a wide grin forming on his face. Yamamoto turned to face the annoyed silver haired male.

"What are you doing here?! You were supposed to return next week-"

"Hahahha I know right, but they made it easier for me…They agreed to sign the alliance…" said Yamamoto, grinning widely at his triumphant mission.

Gokudera's eye twitched in annoyance. His mission was not that easy, in fact it took longer than the estimated time.

Stupid baseball idiot.

He hadn't used that word in a long time.

"Gokudera-kun…But I'm glad you're back…Both of you at the same time…" said Tsuna, smiling. Gokudera bit back the urge to sniffle.

"What happened with the [Name] case?" laughed Yamamoto, cutting of what exactly Gokudera wanted to say.

Thanks to him, now Judaime would think he's insensitive or something.

"She's doing fine. No one knows she's with us…And Reborn's watching her like a hawk so…I think we can protect her…I think we could actually save someone…" Tsuna said slowly, a biter smile tugging at his lips.

Yamamoto nodded supportively, patting Tsuna on the back. Gokudera sighed under his breath, the smile, his enthusiasm fading.

"So, Tsuna, is everything ready for the party?"

"What party?"

"Why Judaime, the alliance ball that this idiot- Yamamoto-"

"Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot! What am I going to tell Reborn?!"

"Hahahah…He's going to kill you…" exclaimed Yamamoto, chuckling under his breath.

xXx

"Absolutely not."Reborn said blankly, his eye on the verge of twitching. The most important alliance ball and this Dame-

Wait, who was he kidding?

"Reborn, I already send out all the invitations, and put Yamamoto and Gokudera in charge of the decorations and stuff…We can't afford to lose-"

"I know."

Reborn sighed under his breath, lowering the fedora over his eyes.

"What are we going to do with her?" Tsuna said softly, holding the bridge of his nose.

Cue smack to the head from Reborn.

"I'm still living, Dame Tsuna…Who are you kidding."

"She'll take part in the ball, that way no one would suspect anything…" Reborn muttered nonchalantly, his gaze aligned with Tsuna's.

xXx

The wine glasses clinked together, its bubbly contents fizzing, slightly spilling. Petty chatters, idle conversations filled the main hall.

A slow tune glazed the halls, from the corner, muffling unheard idle conversations. Reborn slugged the wine, the black mask firmly placed. Today, he had the comfort of tilting his fedora slightly higher, his masked eyes displayed to the guests.

Tsuna mingled with the crowd, his flame mask, clearly showing his prominence as Vongola Decimo; a mask that was worn by Vongola Primo-the main host of the social event.

Gokudera had a white mask on, he took it off occasionally to give orders regarding the catering. Yamamoto was still hanging up a few decorations, also refilling the bars with proper wine.

As usual, last minute work.

It wasn't long before he was surrounded by interested females. They didn't even know who he was, but still he attracted enough of a crowd.

They stared at his eyes. He nodded in acknowledgment, tilting his fedora out of respect. They giggled. Choosing this as a moment, he excused himself politely.

She sighed under her breath, holding the railings of the staircase. She hadn't been in the open, in a long time.

Her hair cascaded on her shoulder, her face covered; shielded, protected from the white mask- Reborn wanted to match with her, for some odd reason.

Tsuna smiled, silently grateful towards her.

Kicking her long dress subtly, she walked towards Tsuna.

"Where should I wait?"

"Be normal. Just mingle with the crowd. I think Reborn's near the bar though…"

"Oh…Okay…Thank you…" She whispered, smiling at him. Heading towards the bar, the curious eyes darted towards her form.

Reborn held the wine glass, within the curve of his fingers. He nodded attentively to the idle conversation he took part in.

"Sir…" [Name] said slowly.

Reborn smirked under his breath. She always cleaned up good. For some reason, he always had the urge to 'compliment' her more at social gatherings, where they would always meet in the past.

"Here, they probably recognized me-"

He shook his head, handing her over a stray wine glass from the silver trays, aligned on the table.

"That's because you look bearable, like you always do…"

She rolled her eyes.

For some reason, she looked more beautiful today, than she ever did before. She looked enchanting.

"Must be the mask. It's covering your whole face, that's why…" He said nonchalantly, a smirk tugging his lips. She huffed at him, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

He shook his head, before lightly sipping the wine. The events of today were probably getting to his head.

Was she glowing?

"How is it going so far?" She asked him subtly, lifting the wine glass to her lips. He nodded lightly.

"So far, Dame-Tsuna's got it under control…They signed the alliance properly just a few minutes ago…Unfortunately, I don't have to intervene…" He said indifferently, a smug smile playing on his lips.

She chuckled, covering her mouth lightly. How he wanted to intervene…That idiot.

"So, Number one hitman, Tsuna wanted me to mingle with the crowd…Might as well mingle with you-"

He shook his head abruptly.

"No…There will be no mingling…Remain next to me…Anyone of them could identify you…"

"But you said they won't-"

"I said they might…But that doesn't mean they know your location, so you're safe with me…"He said nonchalantly, slugging his hands into his pocket.

"I'm not defenseless, you know…I have-"

"Yes I know…Skilled in fighting, daughter of mafia famiglia. I comprehend what you're saying…Right now, you don't need any of these skills…"He brushed her off, nonchalantly.

Why would she, when he was standing right next to her?

Her eye on the verge of twitching, at his obnoxiousness.

"You know, you won't always be here to protect me…"

"I will. And I am…"He said slowly, staring at her blankly. She looked away, circling the contents of the glass.

Placing the glass on the table, she walked away. Reborn clicked his tongue, lowering the tip of his fedora in frustration, shadowing his eyes.

She scowled, cursing his name, absentmindedly colliding with person in front of him. The wine glass in his hand tumbled on himself, wetting his torn checkered sleeve.

She steadied him, apologizing to him repeatedly, a smile plastered on her face. The conversations around her stopped for a second, resuming after glancing at her with their opinions.

He glanced at her. His head was spinning, so she was spinning too.

His eyes trailed her figure; she squirmed lightly nerved by his night brawler attitude. He collided against her, his hands running around her side.

He was going to die in a week, so might as well have fun with her. There was no information at this party, and before he knew it, his confidence forced him to have a few drinks.

She yelped, startled by his actions, attracting the attention of the crowd. He was on her, cornering her against the ground, his breath stank of alcohol.

The guards tried to help her, but it was too late. Too late for him.

He staggered back, holding his bleeding, broken nose, shades of black passing him. He didn't even know what happened, who hit him.

But he knew.

Reborn, stood in front of her protectively, his breathing heavy, his loosened tie wavering to the side, his fingers clenched tightly into a fist.

Reborn stood straight, fixing his tie nonchalantly, before helping up [Name] sprawled on the floor.

"Don't you even dare. By now, you would have gone straight to hell. I didn't want to waste my bullets on you. You lay a finger on her again, and the next time I won't just stand and watch…"He said slowly, his breathing rate slowing down.

The gasps arose from the guests. They whispered among themselves, some taking off their masks to see it clearer.

They already did.

"The rest of you, continue your evening. This night brawler will be disposed of, properly" Reborn said nonchalantly, lowering the tip of his fedora, shadowing his eye.

But it was too late.

The small parasol tilted to the side, dropping into the golden liquid of the glass, next to the crafted black mask.

xXx

She closed her eyes, bracing the insults he would send her way. Her palms scrunching the soft blanket sank gradually into the mattress.

But, they didn't.

Tsuna crossed his arms over his chest, lightly biting his nails. Yamamoto and Gokudera stood beside him thoughtfully.

They knew when to speak, and not to speak. It was Tsuna's turn to say something.

He was blaming himself for what happened.

Reborn lowered the tip of his fedora, shielding, hiding the rage and anger imbedded in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Tsuna…It was hers…" Reborn said blankly, his entire face shadowed. She winced slightly.

Sensing the hostility, Tsuna walked out of the room, motioning for his Guardians to follow. Gokudera peeked a pitiful glare at her, eyeing her with disappointment.

Yamamoto forced the corners of his lips to smile at her, ruffling his black locks, before he walked out.

They were disappointed.

"I didn't even do anything…"She protested, staring at Reborn faced away from her. He indifferently watched Tsuna leave the room with the others.

He waited. The door shut behind them.

"There's a limit to your stubbornness, a limit that I can take, today you were crossing the line-"

"But I didn't even do anything-"

"Shut up…You left my side…."He said nonchalantly, his speech abrupt, cutting of whatever she might have wanted to say.

She exhaled lightly, choosing to stay quiet.

He turned to face her, his eyes still shadowed by his own darkness.

"Your actions angered me…" She spat out, truthfully, concealing her own pride. He sat next to her, the mattress sinking.

He faced her.

"Stop treating me like a child. Like I'm your younger sister…I am capable of taking care of myself, the only reason I chose to come here, was because of the Ninth…He promised my mother, she promised him…" She said slowly, making sure he heard every word; that he was listening.

He stared at her blankly.

"Then why did you leave my side knowing that you would endanger your life? Forget your life, at least think about this family…" He said, keeping a composed face.

"Just because I would leave your side, doesn't mean-"

"It does. Because it's me, even though you left my side, I saved you."

"Reborn, you're not the best at everything!-"

"I am. Which is why you have to leave now. They saw me, protecting an idiot like you."

Taken aback by his words, her gaze dropped to the floor. He was the same.

"What's wrong with me?! Why can't you be seen protecting me? Why am I an idiot? Why am I defenseless? I'm not! All these things are only in your eyes…You only see what you want to see! You're the idiot! You have no idea how I feel-"

"I know how you feel."

She mentally gasped, at his monotonous expression. She furiously wiped the tears streaming down her face.

And with that he kissed her. His lips smashed against hers, his palm sinking into the mattress. Her eyes widened in surprise.

He inched closer to her, deepening the kiss, as she faltered against the bed. The mattress swayed lightly, creaking on its heels, for their weight.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, absentmindedly knocking off the fedora. It plopped against the mahogany floor, rolling under the bed.

Their tongues intertwined together, she moaned against his lips, creating slight vibrations, numbing his lips.

He leant against her completely, no space left between them. She wrapped one leg around his waist, the only thing that her dress allowed her to do.

His calloused fingers trailed her thighs, gently hiking up her dress. She squirmed lightly, moaning into his mouth.

Using his free hand, he indifferently loosened his tie, attempting to take it off. She fiddled with the top buttons of his shirt, her fingers shivering.

xXx

Reborn stared blankly at the ceiling, leaning against his free hand. She was sleeping on the other; her lips parted, her warm breath falling on his arm.

He closed his eyes slowly. Opening them, he watched her from the corner of his eye. Her arm contently placed on his bare chest, holding him, as she slept unknowingly.

Her warm, naked form huddled close to him, the heavy blankets basking them, shielding her.

xXx

The breakfast table was quiet. The spoons clinked together, as they silently served the delicacies onto their plates.

Gokudera forked his food, his gaze darting towards Tsuna every now and then. Yamamoto ruffled his hair, as he sighed under his breath.

Reborn nonchalantly sipped the espresso, meeting none of their curious glances.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. The fork clanked against the plate.

"Why? Why did you do it? We could have-"

Reborn lifted the mug to his lips. Tsuna stared blankly at him.

The doors burst open, a cheerful Sun guardian stood, carrying abundant bags and boxes.

"It's extremely nice to be home again! Good morning! I brought souvenirs for [Name]! Where is she?!"

Finally, he remembered to bring something for her, all thanks to her constant pestering. They had grown quite accustomed to her, together for a year, even though they usually had missions.

They didn't say a word.

The smile on his face faltered.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to her?!" exclaimed Ryohei, as he paced towards the table.

xXx

She grumbled in her sleep, rubbing her eyes groggily. Her palms scrunched up the empty bare sheets.

Bare sheets.

She straightened herself, leaning against the bed post, ruffling the large polo shirt she wore. She stared at herself, in confusion.

She was clad, in his shirt, a pair of shorts.

She squinted lightly, her eyes adjusting to the bright surroundings. It looked different; brown walls, aligned with crafted tapestries, and careful paintings.

But this was…her room.


End file.
